The Nobolee Exterminators
The Nobolee Exterminators are the four criminal-like exterminators that kill the nobolees and getting rid of the potion more often. They are as well as the antagonists. It has been founded by Reagan Reeves-Bowen. Since 2014, they've been wanted by FBI. Before Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition, they have killed at least twenty-nine nobolees in total. Members There are four nobolee exterminators living at the department. There are two sides: American and Japanese. American Department * Reagan Bowen * Jillis Gibs * Wicker Bowen * Troy Aaronsville Reagan Bowen Reagan Bowen is the owner and boss to the job, and the first female nobolee exterminator. She is an older sister to Ronald Reeves and sister-in-law to Jessica Reeves. Her job is to use a gun. She has four different types: bullets, electrocute string, plunger, and grappling hook. She can break the nobolee potions by using a bullet. She can kill nobolees by using bullets, stop the nobolees by using electrocute string or plunger, or use grappling hook for the other distance directions. She might use a bullet to get rid of the potion. Jillis Gibs Jillis Gibs is the second female nobolee exterminator. She is the best friend to Wicker and Reagan Bowen. Her job is to use the sticks. She has four different types of sticks: stuffs inside golf bag, baseball bat, pole, and a stick with grabber on the end. She can break the nobolee potions by using one of the tools. She can also stop the nobolees by using one of these tools. She also uses crowbar to break in through the locked doors or windows. Wicker Bowen Wicker Bowen is the first male nobolee exterminator. He is husband to Reagan Bowen, and brother-in-law to Ronald Reeves. His job is to use a net. He has two different types of nets: small and large. He can break the nobolee potions by using a small net, just to grab it, and throw it to the wall. He can also stop the nobolees by catching them with a large net. Troy Aaronsville Troy Aaronsville is the second male nobolee exterminator. He is best friends with Wicker and Reagan Bowen. His job is to use a tracker. He has two different types of trackers: potions and nobolees. He can track on to warn the other tree if the potion or the nobolee is close around. He can also vacuum the potion after each of the glass break by the co-workers. Japanese Department * Junko Hoshu * Sayaka Tsukamu * Tonan Netto * Itsuki Debaisu Junko Hoshu Junko Hoshu is the Japanese version of Reagan Bowen. Like her, she is a gunwoman, and the leader to the Japanese version of Nobolee Exterminators. She was also the owner of it since 2015. Sayaka Tsukamu Sayaka Tsukamu is the Japanese version of Jillis Gibbs. Just like her, she is carrying a stick object. Tonan Netto Tonan Netto is the Japanese version of Wicker Bowen. Just like him, he carries a net around. Also, he has a crush on Junko Hoshu, but can't marry her (because of his nervous feeling - he has commitment issues). Itsuki Debaisu Itsuki Debaisu is the Japanese version of Troy Aaronsville. Just like him, he uses a device to track things throughout whatever it is. Homes The department for the nobolee exterminators are in St. Clair, Michigan. The others in the family of the four live in the other hometowns. Troy's parents and siblings all live in Lansing, Michigan, but his brother-in-law and his sister live in Traverse City, Michigan. Jillis's parents live in Nashville, Tennessee, and her brother lives in Houston, Texas. Wicker's parents and sister live in Marquette, Michigan. Reagan's parents live in Roland, Oklahoma, and her brother and sister-in-law live in Jackson, New Jersey with their band. The exterminators are having revenge in Sandusky, Ohio, where the band with nobolee appearances are. In the Japanese side, their home is in Sapparo. Known Booby Traps Every nobolee exterminators are being booby-trapped by all the Moment Spirit members. Before that happened, the exterminators duct-tapped Ty and Flint and put them in the freezer room that she emptied, causing both of them to get sick later, even they duct-tapped Kendra, Sam, and Keiko outside, and each duct-tapped everyone else in the apartment and throw them in an empty room, and lock Jeanne Armstrong in. The Moment Spirit has the security camera so that way they can keep on track for the exterminators. The Japanese Nobolee Exterminators were caught in the booby traps setup in Tokyo by TP-TH-7. American Day 1 # The Moment Spirit tricked the Nobolee Exterminators by driving around in Sandusky streets. # Ty Pennington threw up on all exterminators after the chase. Day 2 # While attempting to grab the four chairs, Reagan and Jillis slip on tons of water laying on a fake marble tile being placed on a concrete street, sending them to crash in the garage. # Wicker and Troy both get electrocuted by a wired fence. # Troy gets juiced on over him. # Wicker gets punched in a head by a boxing glove. # Reagan gets covered in glue, and then got covered by chicken feathers. # Troy gets hit in the face by a swinging frying pan. # Reagan gets hit in the head by falling Bejeweled gems. # Jillis got dragged on around when she got stuck in a string with her leg. # Wicker gets drenched by cornstarch and water that were inside of a balloon, making his ponytail to fly down. # A bag of tools and books fall onto Jillis. # Troy gets hit in the eyes by two pencils, making his eyes to bleed incessantly. # Window hits Wicker on the head. # Troy gets knocked down by garbage that fell from the roof. # Jillis gets hit in the face by a pie. # Wicker gets hit by a dozen eggs that are triggered. # Reagan falls while trying to climb to the windows of dresser room, because she almost got her hand crushed. # Troy steps on the mousetraps, causing his feet to hurt. # Reagan falls forward when stepping in the front door, and face plant at a metal DDR pad. # Jillis falls backwards from a broken ladder, making her back bones not being straighten up. # Wicker gets sprayed by a sink. # Troy gets scared by a skeleton that fell in front of his face. # Jillis walks to the plastic wrappers. # Troy gets groin-attacked by a random wood. # Reagan thought the phone was ringing, and her mob boss was calling her and everyone else, but it must be Krista playing DDR, with a song "Fascination ~eternal love mix~" by 2MB (Yuichi Asami). # Troy and Wicker sat on a couch from a junkyard, and get flying away by the airbags, while Krista is dancing to that song she's playing on DDR stepping on right arrow that Tim placed on. # A spider crawled onto Wicker's nozzle spot while he lays down on the floor after being hit by airbags. Reagan gets scared by a spider that crawled onto his nozzle spot. # The "We Are Connected" part at the end of Fascination ~eternal love mix~ causes the entire bad guy ensemble faint. # Troy tries to kick Lop's football, but Krista pulls it away. # Jillis trips over a trip string. Then, she exposes her pink underpants when she gets up. # Demon(s) by Darkest Hour play when the four bad guys come in, causing them to plug their ears in disgrace. # Troy and Wicker fell in the junkyard's trampoline, but it broke, sending them into a pool full of ice cubes. # Jillis falls from the second floor to the basement by going in the laundry chute, hurting her too much to move. # Reagan gets scared by a stage smoke, so she hides inside the Moment Spirit closet. All four nobolee exterminators were arrested by FBI for using all of the booby traps. In jail, they all get mugshots taken. Japanese # Tsukiko caught Junko threatening Yuichi Asami. She ends up having her face hit by a beach ball filled with water. She had a misfire with her gun, and a pack of woods fell on her. # Yuri caught Itsuki and Tonan threatening Naoki Maeda. They ended up getting their heads hit by a trunk full of books. # Tomiko caught Sayaka threatening Sota Fujimori. She got her head hit by a cement mix bag. # Itsuki and Tonan were covered by green slime. # Airbag pops right in front of Sayaka. # Tonan went under attack by amount of several angry bees. # Junko falls two stories while trying to climb up to Tsukiko's bedroom door. She lost her shoes. # Freezer door bursts to Itsuki, causing him to shiver. # Sayaka got electrified while trying to open the side door. # Junko got her shoes replaced by chicken legs for humans. # Itsuki got his groin hit by a string. # Junko got covered in glue, and then by chicken feathers. # Tonan fell backwards into the pool with inflatable sharks, which scares him. # Sayaka got hit in the face by a Poké Ball, causing her pain. # Tonan got hit by a bag of flour in his stomach. # Junko got hit by a frying pan. She finally got chicken beak, which Tsukiko puts it on with glue, and is fully transformed into a chicken. # Itsuki spins around by Tomiko and Yuri, causing him to get dizzy. # Tonan sat on a whoopee cushion. # Sayaka got soaked by a pile of mud. # Junko falls backwards when Tsukiko pulls the chair away. # Tsukiko scares Junko showing her off a picture of Yuichi Asami, making her fall backwards. # Junko, Sayaka, Tonan, and Itsuki all fall in a trap hole, causing the end of the battle. After they all fall in the hole dug up by TP-TH-7, the four were arrested. Trivia * Reagan Bowen is sister to Ronald Reeves, because her maiden name was Reeves. * The nobolee exterminators has been wanted by FBI since 2014. * All characters have similarities with Home Alone 3 characters. While the Moment Spirit members being Alex Pruitt, the Moment Spirit Value residents being Mrs. Hess, Sarah Mysterina being the Pruitt family, Agent Malowski being Agent Stuckey, and her crews plus Nellie Milton being Police crews, the Nobolee Exterminators are the crooks. ** Reagan Bowen is Peter Beaupre. ** Jillis Gibs is Alice Ribbons. ** Wicker Bowen is Earl Unger. ** Troy Aaronsville is Burton Jernigan. * Each of the exterminators are used by their jobs over their department: gun (Reagan/Junko), net (Wicker/Tonan), tracker (Troy/Itsuki), and stick (Jillis/Sayaka). * For the Japanese section, one of the Nobolee Exterminators threatens Yuichi Asami, and is caught right-handed by Tsukiko Uchida. Category:Antagonists